


晒太阳的水

by Mudan



Category: Leage of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudan/pseuds/Mudan





	晒太阳的水

姜承録是一个很爱喝水的人。

职业选手糟糕的作息，没日没夜的久坐，都让他需要额外匀出一丝精力来保持自己健康，勤喝水无疑是最简单方便易于执行的方法。

可乐雪碧这种是夏日里的最爱，扑腾着无尽的气泡和活力，大口咕噜咕噜，清清爽爽的甜；凉茶之类的他却不是很喜欢，泛着酸苦，像生病时痛苦万分被迫咽下的药；偶偶尔尔来一些柠檬水倒是不错，酸酸酸酸酸，皱着一张脸，水汽都进眼，舌根和嘴角却又回味出了甘。

姜承錄第一次发现喝水时的味觉异常，是Jackey弟弟支支吾吾磕磕巴巴连说带比划，邀请他一起去咖啡馆恰恰茶。猛一下从喻文波嘴里听到咖啡馆这么违和的词，姜承錄在选项A今天太阳从南边出来和B果然自己中文听力还是没到八级吗连最爱的弟弟最标准的湖北普通话都能听错之间摇摆不定。这一迟疑却像烧着了杰克爱的屁股一样，或者是烧了他炸了毛的尾巴，一蹦三尺高，脸都气得透红：不去算了！爷稀罕吗！

好吧贼稀罕。姜承錄的手安抚性的捏上他的后脖颈，而后又腼腆地抿了抿嘴角，立马就偃旗息鼓，闭上嘴低下头，同手同脚地领着人往他精挑细选了好几天，还特地向老宋请教才拍板定下的作案场所去，没出息得不行。

这场所定得很shy，处处都透着姜承錄式的腐朽的小资本主义的恶俗调调，打开纯英文菜单，喻文波在心里响亮地骂了一句卧槽。人生重要时刻，他也拉不下脸来问有的没的，只好硬着头皮，手指指指点点，滑过一个似曾相识好像是熟人的单词时停住。snow…雪？…肯那个啥鸡的雪顶咖啡？？…就这个了。服务生了然点头，眼神都柔和下来，充满了慈祥的父爱。姜承録也压不住疯狂上扬的嘴角，笑着给自己点了一份一样的。

Jackey弟弟真的真的很可爱啊，假天真，又假老练，通透又稚气的小孩。

可他那杯鲜牛奶加三颗冰糖的“特调”Snow White，第一口喝下去却分分明明是气泡饮料的味道。姜承錄不动声色，想着或许在梦里太阳就是在南边出来的，冰糖牛奶就是气泡水味儿的，Jackey弟弟就是会单独找自己出来约会的，所以更大胆地去盯着眼前的人瞧。喻文波嘴角还挂着奶渍，和他整个人同比例小巧的舌尖伸出来舔了舔也没能舔干净，没了那股咋呼劲儿，安静下来呆呆的，乖乖的，让人心软到不行。手指却没停，抠着修剪整齐的指甲，深吸一口气又开始天马行空胡乱唠起无关紧要的事来，好像在怕会冷场而搞砸什么似的。难得的笨拙，难得的慌乱，好可爱。

姜承錄又低头抿了一口，没错，是气泡水了，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡呢。

喻文波继续他的废话之旅，说老宋这个崽种最近越来越不当人，自从小钰给他送了个情侣戒指，有事没事都要秀一秀他的鸡爪……

姜承録大口咕噜咕噜，沁人心脾，是橙子味道的雪碧吧。

喻文波眼神挪开放到落地窗外阳光下的街道上，只留给姜承錄半边坨红的脸，和一只熟透了的小耳朵。窗外有来来走走的行人，还有卖花儿的小姑娘，可是他的眼神却没有聚焦到哪一个点上，而是放空到远处，小巧的喉结随着吞咽的动作而上下抖动，模模糊糊地也不知道在对着谁，说shy哥你觉得我怎么样，我，我倒是挺喜欢你的……

姜承録咂巴咂巴，好甜啊……

大概就是从那次起，他可以喝出小恋人此刻的情绪的味道。这其实是挺不错的一件事，他偷偷地为两人之间这种隐秘而深刻的关联沾沾自喜。况且在一起之后的绝大部分时间里，他的小恋人在他的面前，在全心全意的爱里全意全心地爱回去，姜承録挑剔的味觉总是被杰克弟弟善待着。

除了手伤刚回来当天晚上，韩国小分队外加一个小尾巴杰克爱一起去馆子里吃的第一顿饭。早在他们这段恋情开始之前，喻文波就很爱跟着这几个韩国哥哥蹭饭，一听他们屋有动静，就颠颠颠跑来地问你们这是要干嘛去啊。还每次都那么巧没办法没其他位置只好靠着他shy哥坐，或是坐在正对面。确认关系之后小孩儿反倒懂得害臊，避嫌起来。

但这次好久不见，也没再别扭，大大方方地就挤在了姜承録的身边。

人多事杂，服务生将姜承録点的砂锅草草放在桌上就走开了，小姜无奈，刚想去端，却被杰克弟弟一把拦下。喻文波站起身，卷起外套宽松的袖口，小心翼翼地抬起滚烫砂锅的两只耳朵，慢慢地挪过来，轻轻地放在他shy哥的跟前。顺势又打量了回来之后就被团团围住没来得及单独相处的恋人几眼，消瘦了，也英挺了，手上果然还是留下了明显的疤。喻文波移开视线，眨巴眨巴眼睛，开口声音涩涩地，慢点吃，小心烫。

硬梆梆的体贴，被姜承録全盘接收到，仔细收进因为小恋人而柔软得一塌糊涂的心底。他决定听命，慢点吃，于是先舀了一勺汤吹吹凉，进嘴却是…却是…苦口的。姜承録抬头瞟向埋头扒饭的弟弟，弟弟点的饭也不好吃么，眉头紧锁，双眼里雾气蒙蒙，苦着一张脸，像上次中暑还硬撑着打比赛，赛场上吨吨吨藿香正气水时的表情。

没错，是藿香正气水的味道……又苦又辣又涩，简直是难以忍受的折磨。

他的杰克弟弟在为他忧心。

姜承録收回视线，重又舀了一勺汤，吹吹凉，小口地细细品尝。苦辣酸都咽下，而后有回甘。整颗心都被这回味出的一丢丢的甘填满，低头生动地笑了起来。

不过总的来说，小姜还是偏爱汽水儿之类口味清甜的东西，就像他偏爱Pocky，偏爱夏天，偏爱阳光明媚的沙滩和插着一根吸管直接就可以喝的新鲜的椰子汁。

于是春季赛拿了IG队史第一个lpl的冠军之后，甜哥哥和臭弟弟将度假地点定在了一个美丽的海岛上。

这几年洋妞们的口味东扩，清爽斯文的亚洲男生很是受欢迎，姜承録这种高瘦又腼腆，还萦绕着文艺男主气质的，更是上上品。他在浅海处逐浪游了一会儿，就上岸捞起矿泉水瓶，边喝边向遮阳伞下玩手机的喻文波走去。这个海岛地理位置美妙，太阳光明媚却绝算不上毒辣，暖暖地勾勒出他赤裸上身养眼却绝不虬结的轮廓，笔直修长的双腿，还有点缀在清爽肉体上莹润的水滴。他看着换个地方当“宅”男的小恋人笑得无奈又宠溺，却被身着火辣比基尼的两个金发碧眼的美女拦下，性感的南美口音问他，能不能推荐一个当地不错的酒吧？

姜承録下意识地去瞟遮阳伞下裹得严实的小男友，头皮发麻，不知该怎么应付这砸上门来盛情难却的桃花，手指捏得矿泉水瓶嘎吱作响，掩饰性地打开喝了一口，好酸啊……他又回头望喻文波，喻文波专心致志玩手机好像压根就没看到他，再喝一口，更酸了……柠檬精浓度呈百倍增长。两位美女看他面部表情都扭曲，立马贴心地嘘寒问暖，问欧巴你怎么了啊？姜承錄不说话，仰头将瓶中剩下的水一口吞，啊……！！！！！！！！！西巴！！！！！

表情尽情扭曲完，才重新挂上人模狗样的腼腆表情，说对不起啦，我喜欢喝柠檬水，不太爱去酒吧。说完大步流星走到自己的小柠檬精身边。

小柠檬精却不理他。也不装模作样玩手机了，站起来嘴里叼着根吸管痞里痞气地欣赏起沙滩上的美好肉体们。见他走近还故意夸起那一坨坨的肌肉来，啧啧有声，可以啊兄die，是个猛男，好多猛男。小姜把一切都看透，但小姜什么都不说，还配合幼稚弟弟的表演，演得好生气好生气，用自己宽大的肩膀去撞他小小只的身体。

喻文波坚如磐石，被撞也一动不动，只眼珠转转，斜视某人。

“你怎么这么肥啊？”

肥肥姜：？？？

 

被拖回酒店房间压进窗里的时候，喻文波嘲讽的表情仍然绷在脸上，只有嘴角费力压抑着上扬的抽动在泄密。姜承録盘桓在他腰间的手干脆使坏，去挠他痒痒，小孩儿立马破功，大笑着求饶，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我错了我错了我shy哥瘦得一批，下次还敢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊！

一通闹腾完在沙滩上还裹得严实的小弱鸡早已面色潮红衣衫不整，而姜承録本就只着了贴身的泳裤，紧紧地箍在胀大的形状骇人的勃起上。他被勒得难受，干脆脱掉，也顺手帮喻文波除去了半掉不掉挂在身上的衣。

想再重新压上来的时候却被喻文波一个轻巧翻身，带着两人上下换了个位，小孩儿喝奶一样来找他的唇想要亲他。

喻文波在床上一向被动，基本是他shy哥要什么就给什么，乖乖躺平的那种，难得想玩个什么花样就很生疏，莽撞又青涩。姜承録配合地伸出舌头供他舔吮，立即就被他含进嘴里，翻来覆去的嘬。等姜承録不老实的手把他的小巧乳尖都搓得艳红，阴茎挤在他夹紧的大腿根里摩擦，他腿间都湿漉漉，整个身子都软了，黏糊糊地呻吟着，却还是不见下一步动作，舔吮得没完没了。等姜承録坏心眼地把自己舌尖收回，才支棱起身抗议。

抗议无效，暴君姜决定暴力镇压，一把将他抱起他，双脚悬空压在海景房间的落地窗上。窗外是这家酒店的私家沙滩，空无一人，只有如梦似幻的碧海蓝天和慷慨洒在海面与沙滩上金屑似的阳光。喻文波有点紧张，夹紧了臀，看进姜承録熊仔一样还为刚在的“肥”有点小委屈的眼神才笑开，主动环上他的脖颈，说你搞快点，床上运动也能减肥的知道不，墙上运动应该也能…吧……啊………！！

欠收拾。狼人姜承録，从不多bb，直接就捅了进来把他钉在落地窗上一插到底。

他shy哥在床上跟在场上一样猛出了压制力，而且还莽中带着细，适应了一下这个体位就大开大合地抽插起来，还次次都故意地重重地碾过他的敏感点，来回反复恶意刺激，淫荡的叽咕水声和喻文波仗着隔音好浪到没边的叫声漾满了整间屋子。喻文波被按住草得说不出话，还是不肯老实，张口就咬在了姜承録还带着海水咸味的赤裸肩膀上。姜承録闷哼，埋头苦干得更加起劲，把人带离墙壁死死地往自己怀里按，让喻文波再不能将自身重量分担在落地的玻璃上，而是以插入体内的硬挺阴茎为支撑点，完完全全地架在臭哥哥的身上。

海风吹起，姜承録就随着海浪的节奏去草树袋熊一样扒在他身上的弟弟，在惊呼和呻吟中将弟弟不知何时已是高潮过一次的软透了的水淋淋的身子往落地窗上撞。在喻文波终于承受不住，卖乖地来亲亲他的嘴角的时候，才将人压回玻璃窗上，一手握住被啪得白里透红的臀肉，埋在汗湿的颈间叹息着射进他身体里。

喻文波还没缓过足够的神来抱怨控诉，就在远处传来的波浪拍击海岸的声音中被抱回床上，拖进第二轮的汹涌情欲里。他深爱的人压在他身上，这是他们最熟悉的姿势，让他可以完全交付自己，只用仰着头喘息，连呻吟都渐渐失去力气。

姜承録放缓了攻势，变得柔情起来，轻轻戳刺，抬手去抚摸描摹他失神的眉眼和微张的嘴，是最最中意的模样。

 

此刻的喻文波是什么味道啊？他突然就想去尝一尝。

于是也真的去了，先舔了舔他的Jackey弟弟合不拢的嘴角边挂着的暧昧涎液，而后得寸进尺，舌头探进他的嘴里。

莹润，清甜，像灿烂明媚却不用流汗的夏天。

是晒太阳的水的味道。


End file.
